Richie Jen
Perfil thumb|250px|Richie Jen *'Nombre:' 任賢齊 / Ren Xian Qi *'Nombre en Inglés:' Richie Jen / Richie Ren *'También conocido como:' Yam Yin Chai / 小齊 (Xiao Qi) *'Profesión:' Actor y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Changhua, Taiwan *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Esposa (Tina Chen) e hijos Dramas *Shen Ye Shi Tang (Zhejiang TV, 2017) *Regalia Bay (2004) *The New Adventures of Chor Lau Heung (2001) *State of Divinity (2000) *Return of the Condor Heroes (1999) *Taipei Love Story (1996) *Dreams Awakening (1994) *Huang Fei Hong (1994) *Hard to Forget (1992) Temas para Dramas *''Dui Mian De Nv Hai Kan Guo Lai (對面的女孩看過來) (Look over here, girl) tema para Rock Records In Love (2016) *''Jui Zhi Jia (指挥家)'' tema para Inborn Pair (2012) *''Hua Tai Xiang'' tema para The New Adventures of Chor Lau Heung (2001) *''Si Bu Liao (死不了) Obstinate'' tema para State of Divinity (2000) Peliculas *Bodies at Rest (2019) *Trivisa (2016) *11th Day and One Night (2016) *All You Need Is Love (2015) *The Wonderful Wedding (2015) *First of May (2015) *Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? (2013) *Tales of Two Cities (2012) *The Allure Of Tears (2011) *Legendary Amazons (2011) *Investigations of the Woman (2008) *Contract Lover (2007) *Exiled (2006) *Tin sun yut dui (2006) *Tokyo Raiders 2: Seoul Raiders (2005) *Breaking News (2004) *Life Express (2004) *20 30 40 (2004) *Elixir of Love (2004) *Silver Hawk (2004) *Truth or Dare: 6th Floor Rear Flat (2003) cameo *Honesty (2003) *Summer I Love You (2002) *Marry a Rich Man (2002) *Summer Holiday (2000) *Fly Me to Polaris (1999) *A Beautiful New World (1999) *Gorgeous (1999) *Top Cool (1995) *No Sir 3 (1994) *Proud Eagle (1993) *Cops and Robbers (1991) Anuncios *Seven-Eleven Hotdogs: 7-11熱狗大亨籃球篇 *Mitsubishi Vehicle: 三陽迪奧機車 *Anderson Products: 哈帝漢堡愛情溫度計篇 *Chen Chen Cuttlefish Rings: 珍珍魷魚絲 *Military Anthem: 軍歌MTV *Black & White Chewing Gum: 黑白口香糖 *Heisung Sarsi: 黑松沙士（I FEEL GOOD） *Taiwanese Shampoo: 舒蕾焗油博士洗髮水(大陸地區) *Taiwanese Beer: 旺旺食品-勁道清酒----任賢齊篇1、2 *Bridal Services: 永恩集團【達芙妮】代言人 *Singapore Kidney Foundation Spokesperson: 任新加坡【腎臟基金會】第二任募款大使 *Era Soccer Programme Spokesperson: ERA轉播美式足球NFL之代言人 *Chinese Mineral Water: 天與地礦泉水(大陸地區) *Soda Drink: 和信輕鬆打 *Catholic Hospital Spokesperson: 台東基督教醫院重建 *Organ Donation Spokesperson: 推廣器官捐贈之代言人 *Taiwan Spastic Children Spokesperson: 關懷唐氏症兒童公益活動&廣告代言 *Men’s Accessories Product: 點睛品---男性本色(火燄系列,紋身系列) *Lovers Accessories product: 點睛品---山盟海誓系列 *Children’s Accessories Product: 點睛品---蟲蟲世界系列 *china.com Spokesperson: 網站代言人 *hongkong.com Spokesperson: 網站代言人 *taiwan.com: Spokesperson: 網站代言人 *a.testoni--"duckling" Spokesperson: 系列廣告代言人 Discografia *Qi Dai R.S.V.P (齐待R.S.V.P) (27-04-2009) *If Life's Goin' Without You (如果沒有你) (26-04-2007) *Old Place (老地方) (27-02-2006) *So Far So Close (兩極) (01-01-2005) *The Years Of Richie (情義) (25-03-2004) *A Wonderful Man (男人真幸福) (15-04-2003) *One Richie (一个任贤齐) (01-09-2002) *I'm a rich man (我是有錢人) (06-02-2002) *A Flying Bird (飛鳥) (14 -09-2001) *Angels Brothers Players (天使兄弟小白臉) (05-12-2000) *Wanderer (流浪汉) 01-08-2000) *Desperate With Love (為愛走天涯) (07-01-2000) *Zhao Jin(着紧) (01-08-1999) *Series Compilation & New Songs(認真精選) (01-06-1999) *Hey Girl Look This Way(对面的女孩看过来) (01-09-1998) *Love Like Pacific Ocean (愛像太平洋) (01-08-1998) *Badly Hurt (很受傷) (01-12-1997) *Soft Heart (心太軟) (01-12-1996) *I Feel Good! (依靠) (01-06-1996) *Fly To My Own Sky (飛向自己的天空) (01-06-1991) *Cold & Tender (冷漠與温柔) (01-01-1991) *Ask Again (再問一次) (01-06-1990) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Cultural de Taiwan, Licenciatura en Educación Física *'Aficiones:' Música y spo. Enlaces *Sina *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Instagram *Weibo *Facebook Galeria 200621595518_1711128.jpg 12418851b10g214.jpg 9864a231431e53945edf0e9f.jpg 380802_2.jpg Img249517520.jpg e3cec603d63afd2a728b658f.jpg Img261418675.jpg Richie-Ren-1.jpg Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante